An embodiment of a system for inspection of a three-dimensional environment is known in the art of endoscopic operations, in particular in the art of minimally invasive endoscopic operations, wherein a stereo-endoscope is used. In this case a surgeon has to wear special glasses or a head-mounted device for enabling him to perceive an inspected target area in three-dimensions.
It is a disadvantage of the known system that the surgeon has to wear additional equipment during implementation of an operative intervention, which may hinder him.